blockatefandomcom-20200215-history
Introduction to Commands
So, you just learned the basics of building, huh? Well, you might have realized many games utilize more than just the variations of blocks available; they use commands! Wanna know how they work? Great! Reading the Commands List Commands, at their core, are a string of text put into chat in the form of "!cmd '' ''nput>". You'll find there is a vast amount of commands to use. It's recommended that you experiment with as many commands as you can to become comfortable with their use, but the list is lengthy, so if you type "!cmds" into the chat, you will access the entire list! Once you do you'll see this: Fun Fact: If you want to move the command list away from the center of the screen, you can do that! Select the white rectangle labelled "List of Commands" and drag it to anywhere you like to move the entire list! Starting to Use Commands Now that you have learned to to maneuver through the command list, you still might feel overwhelmed. That's okay! To synthesize the information, tasks you might want to try out are broken down here with an example to illustrate the process. Building with Others Do you want to let other people build with you? Great! To begin, go into the command list and search up "perm." You'll see that under the "Admin" list, there a command called "!perm (plr) rank". In the space for "(plr)," type in a person's name or a person's User Id. In the space for "rank," assign a rank (Only works for ranks under your own) of either Visitor, Builder, or Admin. Example: !perm (plr) rank → !perm Totallynotagriefer rank → !perm Totallynotagriefer Admin Or !perm (plr) rank → !perm 20751690 rank → !perm 20751690 Admin Once you give others the ability to build, wait for them to join. Making Teleporters Teleporters are a fascinating piece of technology that lets you touch a block to traverse across places. If you want to travel to a different world, use the !warp command The command is listed under "!tele" To use the command, point to a block beforehand (This is the teleporter entrance), say the command, then click onto a new block (This is the teleporter exit). If you're successful, you'll be able to do this Making Kill Blocks If you ever have to make lava or acid, use this command over a block that person is standing on! The command is listed as "!kill" Point to a block, then say the command, to turn the block your mouse is on into a kill block. … … … Examples or a demonstration are not necessary. Adding Gear Wanna make a PvP sword fighting game? Great! The command is listed as "!gear (gearId)". In the space for "(gearId)," go to the Roblox Catalog, find the gear you want to add in, and copy-paste its ID Example: !gear (gearID) → !gear 125013769 Now everyone has access to a sword! Be prepared to show visitors your utter lack of sword skill, enjoy! Speeding Up the Process At this point, you may have even tried to utilize much more commands than the ones listed here. Also at this point you might have had to retype the same command over and over again. Well, instead of spamming the chat, use ezcommands, which are designed to quickly input the commands repeatedly! Unfortunately, the functionality of an ezcommand change with each command, but the form of ezcommands are "!ez''CmdName'' Input." ''Add an "ez" before the CmdName to get the ezcommand variant, the rest stays the same! '''Examples:' !kill → !ezkill !tele → !eztele